One Year Later
by copas.gela
Summary: Kakshi menyesalinya, kenapa dia sampai kehilangan Sakura. Dan saat Sakura ditemukan dia sudah... KakaSaku, SasuSaku, KakAya. RnR. Warning inside


**Disclaimer:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author's note**:Hm, _gomen _karya ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya mempublish fic asli milik teman saya yang sudah disumbangkan melalui blog dan dia mengharapkan karyanya untuk dipublish di sini. Dan baca ini sambil dengerin lagu Let's Not-nya Super Junior sama One Year Later-nya Jessica feat. Jinki ya! Kali lebih kerasa. Soalnya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari dua lagu itu.

**Pair: **KakaSaku, SasuSaku, KakaAya

**WARNING:**Semi-OOC, AU, gaje, abal, dll. _Gomen ne_

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

**By**

**Aya**

* * *

><p>Pria berambut perak itu mendesah pelan sambil menatap foto seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum di bawah pohon Sakura. Terlihat beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran diterpa angin seperti melayang disekitarnya bersama rambut panjangnya.<p>

Ia teringat suara tawa gadis di dalam foto itu, bahkan ekspresinya ketika tertawa pun dapat terlihat jelas dikepalanya. Pria itu mengusap permukaan kaca pigura itu dan tersenyum penuh kerinduan.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya. Entah pada siapa, karena di ruangannya tidak ada seorang pun.

Dan pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka dengan seorang Suster barambut pendek hitam menghampiri mejanya setengah berlari.

"Dokter Hatake, ada korban kecelakaan lagi!" seru gadis itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Dokter yang bernama lengkap Kakashi Hatake itu pun bangkit dari duduknya, dan dengan cepat memakai jas putihnya. "Tunjukkan padaku Shizune!" ucapnya cepat.

Keduanya dengan cepat pergi ke tempat korban kecelakaan itu. Kakashi menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu bersama suster Shizune dan menghampiri sebuah tubuh yang penuh dengan darah. Kakashi tertegun sejenak menatap korban kecelakaan itu.

Rasanya jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Tapi, karena korban kecelakaan itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya, ia dengan cepat memberikan pertolongan medis pada korban kecelakaan itu, yang adalah seorang gadis.

Seorang gadis yang amat sangat dicintainya.

Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan biasa, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya." ucap Shizune.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Shizune." jawab Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lega. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sudah, katanya mereka sedang dalam perjalanan. Mungkin dia akan datang besok dari Amerika." jawab Shizune sambil membolak-balik catatannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." balas Kakashi. Shizune membungkuk. Gadis itu pun keluar dari ruangan Kakashi.

"Sakura…" ucapnya tertahan.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.25 malam. Kakashi masih saja di ruangan tempatnya bekerja. Ia yang merasa lelah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar ruangannya. Langkah kakinya membawa tubuhnya ke suatu ruang rawat.

Dan kini, ia berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang dari tadi sangat aku ingin ku kunjungi. Kamar rawat Sakura Haruno. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai. Kakashi pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di samping tempat tidur gadis itu.

Kakashi menatap wajah pucatnya dan matanya yang terpejam. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya pelan. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian setahun lalu terbayang kembali di kepalanya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku!" lirihnya.

_Saying that this moment is the last to you whom i loved so much  
>Even if you try to turn it back, even if you hold onto me crying, i was the one who said no and bid our farewell<em>

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana jika kita ke pantai?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang sangat bersemangat.

"Ide bagus Kakashi. Ayo kita pergi."

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan. Kakashi menengokkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengajak Sakura berbicara dalam kecepatan motor yang tetap. "Sakura, pegangan!"

"Apa?" Sakura mencoba mencerna kata-kata Kakashi yang sangat bising.

"Pegangan! Aku akan ngebut!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Sakura memeluk Kakashi yang menaikkan kecepatan motornya. Tapi, ketika di tikungan Kakashi lengah. Ia menabrak pembatas jalan dan kecelakaan yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi.

_Don't love someone like me again  
>Don't make someone to miss again<br>One who looks at only you and needs only you  
>Meet someone who loves you so much they can't go a day without you.. please<em>

**End of flashback**

Sejak saat itu Kakashi merasa bersalah sekali pada Sakura dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Karena ia merasa kepercayaan dirinya untuk menjaga Sakura hilang, Kakashi pun akhirnya meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah sembuh total.

Setelah setahun tidak bertemu lagi, kini mereka dipertemukan takdir. Kakashi dapat merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari kedua matanya. Ia sadari bahwa dari dulu ia masih mencintai Sakura. Dan perasaan itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

"Dokter, Nona Haruno sudah sadar." ucap Shizune.

"Oh, bagaimana?" Kakashi menarik clipboard Shizune dan membaca catatan Shizune sekilas. "Apa keluarganya sudah datang?"

"Ya." ucap suster itu sambil mengangguk. Hati Kakashi mencelos. Mereka baru saja berbelok ditikungan dan beberapa langkah berikutnya mereka akan sampai di depan kamar rawat Sakura. Kakashi membuka pintunya dan mendapati Sakura terbaring masih dengan kulit wajah yang pucat dan di sampingnya seorang pria berambut raven duduk sambil mengenggam tangannya.

_It feels like I've been dreaming for a long time  
>I've wandered and wandered around for a while<br>As if we made a promise_

Kakashi menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan lemah. Tapi, terpancar kilat di mata hijaunya itu. Pandangan Kakashi teralih pada pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Pria itu berdiri dan menghampiri Kakashi, lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Terima kasih Dokter, anda telah menyelamatkan Sakura." ucapnya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu sudah tugasku." balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Di balik senyumannya itu Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapakah pria yang kini tengah menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Sekali lagi terima kasih Dokter!"

"Kakashi Hatake. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."balas Kakashi. "Sekarang waktunya pemeriksaan untuk Nona Haruno." ucap Kakashi dengan nada datar. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura dan memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Dapat dirasakannya jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat saat menyentuh kulit Sakura.

Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dan perasaan rindu yang amat dalam pada sosok yang masih sangat dicintainya saat ini. Sakura dapat merasakan tangan hangat Kakashi menyentuh kulit putihnya. Dan itu membuat dirinya semakin tak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Dia hanya perlu di rawat beberapa hari di sini untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada keluhan lain." ucap Kakashi setelah memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Syukurlah, Sakura kau dengar itu? Berarti pernikahan kita tidak akan tertunda." ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap pipi Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum lemah.

"Wah, kalian akan menikah? Selamat ya!" ucap Shizune riang.

"Iya, sekitar sebulan lagi. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, karena telah menyelamatkan Sakura. Aku harap Anda datang ke pernikahan kami." ucap Sasuke.

'Jangan!' jerit Sakura dalam hati. Ia tahu, bahwa Kakashi masih mencintainya ketika ia menatap sorot matanya. Dan mengundang Kakashi ke pernikahannya akan membuat diri mereka sendiri menderita.

Tapi, Kakashi tersenyum. "Tentu saja." jawabnya singkat.

_I hope that we won't meet like today again_

.

.

.

Kakashi keluar dari rumah sakit itu dan berjalan dengan diikuti Ayame disampingnya. Ayame diam. Ia sudah mengenal Kakashi sejak kecil. Jadi, ia tahu bahwa Kakashi saat ini sedang dalam keadaan batin yang tersiksa. Baru saja semenit mereka berjalan Kakashi tiba-tiba nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Ayame dengan sigap menangkap lengan Kakashi.

"Kakashi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ayame cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ayame. Aku hanya…" kata-katanya terputus. Ayame tahu, dia masih memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

"Kau terlihat sangat terguncang." ucap Ayame jujur. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil menahan sakit itu. Ia kemudian memapah Kakashi untuk duduk di kursi taman terdekat.

Kakashi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan frustasi yang dialaminya hari ini. Ayame mengelus pundaknya prihatin. Ia kemudian merangkul Kakashi dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi." hiburnya. "Bukankah ini pilihanmu? Membiarkannya mencari pria lain yang katamu 'lebih-baik-dari-dirimu'?"

Kakashi mendesah pelan dan menatap Ayame. Gadis berambut panjang dan berwajah pucat itu balas menatapnya. "Aku tahu Ayame, tapi aku masih sulit melupakannya. Sudah setahun aku tak melihatnya, dan ketika kami bertemu lagi dia sudah akan menjadi milik orang lain." ucap Kakashi pedih.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, apa kau ingin merusak kebahagiaan yang akan diraihnya?" tanya Ayame. "Aku harap kau mengerti keadaannya sekarang, dan berdoalah untuk kebahagiannya selalu. bukankah kau sangat mencintainya. Jika kau mencintainya, tentu kau akan melihatnya bahagia bukan?"

"Masalahnya bukan itu Ayame." potong Kakashi. "Aku merasa … dia masih mencintaiku."

"Ah baiklah, kita lihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Mendengar ceritamu tentang pria itu, aku rasa pria itu sangat mencintainya. Kau bilang matanya bersinar-sinar saat ia mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya padamu karena kau telah menyelamatkan hidup Sakura?"

Kakashi yang tidak sanggup menjawab hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Ayame.

"Nah, jadi apa lagi? Bukankah itu sudah cukup? Kau sudah melihatnya bahagia. Jadi, untuk apa kau pikirkan lagi?"

Kakashi terdiam. Ia akui bahwa pernyataan Ayame ada benarnya. Jika ia muncul dihadapan Sakura, tentu gadis itu sudah tak sendiri. Karena kini Sasuke sudah ada disampingnya. Dan ia sangat ulit membayangkan jika dirinya muncul kembali dikehidupan Sakura.

"Ayame, kau benar. Terima kasih." Kakashi memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ia merasakan hangat dan nyaman memeluk sahabat yang sudah lima belas tahun menemaninya dan menjadi sahabatnya.

"Nah, begitu! Itu baru Sahabatku." ucapnya senang.

"Oh ya, aku ada satu permintaan."

"Ya?"

"Temani aku ke pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke."

.

.

.

_Standing here in front of each other like that day from four seasons ago  
>Those beautiful stories that we wrote down together<br>Those eternal promises that we prayed for at the time  
>They're all coming back to me now and I don't think my heart can take it<br>I've even restrained myself at the thought of you  
>How has your one year been<em>

Kakashi menatap seorang pria dan wanita mengikat janji di depannya dan orang-orang yang hadir saat ini. Ia dapat merasakan matanya ingin menolak melihat mereka. Dan dapat dirasakannya perasaannya berkecamuk. Sedih dan terluka.

Dan sebuah tangan hangat meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Ayame, gadis itu duduk disampingnya. Tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk untuk menguatkannya. Kakashi membalasnya dengan tersenyum tegar.

Ia dapat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke mengikat janji di hadapannya. Upacara telah usai, dan dia telah menepati janjinya pada Sasuke untuk datang ke pernikahan mereka. Setelah selesai ia menemui kedua pengantin baru itu bersama Ayame.

"Kakashi, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ayame cemas. Kakashi menatap mata Ayame dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ayame." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau hanya perlu tetap disampingku dan kuatkan aku. Oke?"

"Kakashi…"

"Ssst! Genggam tanganku dan aku mohon, jangan kau lepaskan!" ujar Kakashi.

"Um… baiklah!" Ayame dan Kakashi berjalan menghampiri kedua pengantin baru itu dengan senyum mereka.

"Dokter, terima kasih Anda sudah datang ke hari pernikahan kami." ucap Sasuke menjabat tangan Kakashi.

"Ya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian." balas Kakashi. Ayame dapat merasakan tangan Kakashi meremas tangan mungilnya itu. Ia tahu Kakashi mencoba menahan perasaannya. "Ah, Sakura kau pasti sangat beruntung mendapatkan suami yang sangat mencintaimu." ucap Kakashi ramah.

"Terima kasih Dokter Hatake, dan terima kasih karena Anda telah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Tak apa, itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Benarkan Ayame?"

Ayame tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. Sasuke menatap Ayame yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ah, Dokter kapan kau akan menikah juga?" tanya Sasuke. Kakashi mengerjap, ia menatap Sasuke yang bertanya dengan riang. Kakashi menatap Ayame, Ayame sepertinya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

Kakashi menatap Sasuke dan balas tersenyum riang. "Masih direncanakan." ucapnya rahasia.

Sasuke tertawa, bahkan Sakura pun ikut tertawa. Mendengar tawa Sakura, Kakashi bernafas lega. Ia sudah melihat Sakura bahagia.

"Nah, aku harus pergi ada yang perlu aku lakukan." ucap Kakashi sambil menatap jam.

"Oh, tentu saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih Dokter Hatake."

"Ya sama-sama. Sampai jumpa Sasuke, Sakura." ucap Kakashi masih tetap menggenggam tangan Ayame. Kedua pengantin baru itu tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka. Dalam hati, Sakura sendiri merasa lega karena Kakashi tidak sendirian.

.

.

.

"Ayame, terima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku." ucap Kakashi tersenyum tulus.

"Sama-sama. Tapi, aku minta imbalannya!"

"Hah?" Kakashi menatapnya heran.

"Belikan aku es krim! Kau sudah membuang waktuku untuk melanjutkan novelku tahu!" ucapnya pura-pura kesal. Kakashi tertawa dan merangkul pundak Ayame.

"Baiklaaaah! Aku pasti akan mentraktirmu." ucapnya dengan nada pura-pura malas.

"Kau, benar-benar tidak berubah ya!" gerutu Ayame kesal. Kakashi terhenyak. Ia menatap Ayame yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat punggung gadis itu. Ia sadari bahwa semakin dewasa Ayame semakin berubah.

Ia tersenyum geli. Ia tidak menyangka waktu-waktu yang ia lewatkan bersama Ayame hingga kini begitu cepat berlalu. Ia pun berjalan untuk menyusul Ayame. Ia menarik lengan gadis itu dan memeluknya.

"Ayame, terima kasih!" bisiknya.

"Bodoh! Kau sudah mengucapkannya berapa kali hari ini?"

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sampingku." ucapnya. Ayame tersenyum.

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tetaplah sahabatku." ucapnya. Kakashi makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ayame, maukah kau menjadi sahabat di dalam hidupku."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah dari dulu pun aku adalah sahabatmu."

Kakashi menjitak pelan Ayame, karena Ayame tidak mengerti arti dari ucapannya. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Ayame yang terbengong sendirian. Ayame berlari dan melompat ke punggung Kakashi dan membuat pria itu ambruk bersama dirinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Kau mau lari dari tanggung jawab hah?" marah Ayame.

"Aduuuh… kau ini."

"Makanya, jangan langsung kabur sebelum mentraktirku!" ancam Ayame.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" ia meraih Ayame dan membantunya berdiri. Dan berjalan bersama menuju kedai es krim favorit Ayame. Ketika Kakashi melihat gadis itu menyantap es krimnya, ia tahu bahwa ia harus menunggu dan berusaha membuat Ayame yakin. Dan ia tidak mau terlalu terburu-buru untuk sahabat hidupnya itu.

**O W A R I**


End file.
